


Coffee

by vegetablebirb



Series: Tales of the West Kingdom [4]
Category: QCYN, Qing Chun You Ni, UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hu Wenxuan - Baker, M/M, Shi Mingze - server, Yao Mingming - head guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetablebirb/pseuds/vegetablebirb
Summary: It all starts with a cup of coffee.Though not in the way you'd think it would.
Relationships: Shi Mingze/Yao Mingming
Series: Tales of the West Kingdom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710634
Kudos: 1
Collections: Cloud 9 Holiday Drabbles





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!

Mingming casually stirred his coffee and subtly watched the tall server move agilely through the hustle and bustle of the cafe. The royal sitting across from the guard droned on about something Mingming should’ve probably been paying attention to.

The server placed a fresh cup of coffee on the table in front of the royal. Being the pompous aristocrat he was, the royal had complained earlier about the coffee being cold.

A gaggle of girls passed by the table and the server lurched forward as if bumped. Mingming watched idly as the cup of “cold” coffee splashed all over the royal’s suit. Oh boy.

The server began to apologize profusely before the royal could even react. He whipped a towel out of his apron and futilely dabbed at the unfortunate shade of brown blossoming across the royal’s shirt.

The royal began angrily spitting insults as the server kept his head down. The coffee shop had gone silent and the rest of the customers were casting furtive glances in the direction of their table. Mingming squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, unable to continue watching the act of public humiliation and embarrassed by the unwanted attention.

Then, a glint out the corner of his eye caught his attention. And Mingming saw the server subtly slip something shiny into his apron. Huh.

The server finished mopping up what he could and turned to leave once more.

Mingming stood abruptly and clamped a hand onto the server’s shoulder. “Hey.”

The server turned around and Mingming just felt the slightest humiliation when he had to stare _up_ at the thief’s face. At least it wasn’t a bad face to look at.

“Why don’t you return what you took?”

The server’s jaw slightly tensed. Mingming’s brain unhelpfully supplemented that he had a very sharp jawline.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Mingming dipped his hand into the pocket of the server’s apron. His fingers met the cold metal of the royal’s watch and drew it out.

He tossed the watch behind him and heard the royal catch it with a squawk.

The server booked it towards the door.

But Mingming was faster.

He leapt at the thief, body-slamming the man. And they both went sprawling onto the ground.

Mingming quickly sat up, yanked the thief’s hands behind his back, and fumbled for his handcuffs.

He heard the thief mutter, “He didn’t need it anyways.”

Wenxuan stepped out of the kitchen, probably wondering what the ruckus was. He saw that most of the cafe had cleared out and his friend was slapping handcuffs onto his other friend, who was lying flat on the floor.

The baker groaned and rubbed his temples. “Shi Mingze, oh Shi Mingze. What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?”

Mingming hauls the disgruntled Mingze to his feet with a small smile on his face. Now he had a name.

“Well Mr. Shi Mingze, you are under arrest.”

The royal quickly left in his carriage after his watch was returned, only leaving Mingming with snark remarks how their next meeting place better be more secure. Wenxuan shook his head as Mingming hauled Mingze out of the cafe. “Take it easy on him!” the baker called after them. “It’s Christmas Eve after all.”

Mingming waved his hand back, but didn’t turn around.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon...


End file.
